Royal Regiment of the Emperor
Property of Dominus001 The Royal Regiment of the Emperor are the elite regiments of the Astra Militarum that hail from the world of Capsie Glen, located in the Segmentum (Add Name). History The Orks have risen, the WAAAGH! is coming, and with them, countless millions of bloodthirsty barbarians, all with their savage minds focused upon smashing heads, "Imperium heads." The Imperium is spread thin, xenos, mutants, daemons are on every corner, and now The WAAAGH! gathered, eager. Several hordes have spread out, and one massive clan is heading towards a less defended sector, with the thought of breaking through the line, then attacking from within. The Lord Commander militant has ordered the Royal Regiment of the Emperor to stop one of their hordes; a horde of several million. The RRE is deployed and set out to face them on the world of Rorkes Tundra, with supporting God-Engines of the Adeptus Mechanicus beside them, 750,000 strong, combat strategy created to face hordes. This campaign will be their largest gathering with Field Marshal Ragnar McTavish commanding from the frontline. Professional and clam, they have earned a reputation of holding the line no matter what. Their motto "Stand fast, let the bastards come." When facing the Tyranids and Orks, their motto became "Stand fast, make them work for their meat." They have never been known to break formation, and what held their colours high with pride, to the last man. Losing their flag is considered one of the most dishonourable acts. Their flag was taken once and left to a single platoon; they hunted down a renegade regiment outnumbering them five to one. They got their colour back. Notable Campaigns The Royal Regiment are battle-hardened, they have fought the Tyranids, Tau, Aeldari, even Chaos Berserkers and Orks. Currently, they are facing down a massive, "Ragnarok" Ork WAAAGH! Cheif Ragnarok commands the entirety of the WAAAGH however it is unknown if he is at the battle of Rorkes Tundra. Cheif Etunaz "Devourer" is the Ork forces at Rorkes Tundra. Homeworld Campsie Glen Regimental Organization The Royal Regiment is a Titan based army on the lowland world Campsie Glen, which is also home to a small Adeptus Mechanicus research station and forge, host to the Legio Indomitable and a pair of formidable Emperor-class Titans - the Gladius Angeles the ;Imperator Sagitta. Field Marshal Rangar is based upon the Gladius Angeles, preferring to lead from the front. With them, 20k from the McGowan Guard Rangers will be deployed as guerrilla warfare specialists, harnessing enemy communications, supplies and taking out officers. 5k Secutarii "Titan Guard" are deployed as Titan protectors, split into two divisions, each based on board and nearby the Titans. Companies are split up depending on location, with each specialising in a slightly different method of combat, and others wholly focusing on a particular area such as; heavy weapons, sniping, cavalry, etc. Command Companies "Achnacarry" Command - based upon the Gladius Angeles - lead command section. Overall command aswell as frontline troops. "Sagittarius" Command - second command section - based on''Imperator Sagitta'' commanding long-range fire. "Ballista" command - third command section - dealing with Imperator malleus tanks and Russ tanks "Berserker" command - commanding McGowan Guard Special Forces. Special Forces The 1980th Falkland Commandos, the "Nineteen-Eighty", are the Regiments Special Forces and wear green berets with green and tanned camouflage uniform and smock. They use Hell Blaster, Lighting Rifle, Sweeper gun and melta bombs. They also use Hooklocks which fire grappling hooks for rappelling or climbing. Special Reconnaissance Regiment is the RRE's elite Recon troops, wearing black uniforms and black berets. Shotguns, Hellguns and the Long Las are their regular armoury. Royal Special Service is primarily a snipers units, wearing ghillie suits and operating the Long Bolt and Hellgun. Line Infantry Divisions are based upon areas, ranging from mountainous, lowland, urban & waterfronts. Feather colours identify them: *'Highlanders' - Brown *'Lowland Light Infantry' - Gold *'Fusiliers' - Blue *'Royal Guards' - Red *'Blackwatch' - Black *'Coldstream' - Silver *'Emperor's Own' - Purple *'Gorbal's Crown' - White Titan Support *'Legio Angelus Mortis' - The Gladius Angeles or "Sword of the Angels" is an Imperator-class assault Titan armed with Plasma Annihilator and Hellstorm Cannon. The Imperator Sagitta or "Emperors Arrow" is a Warmonger-class Titan armed with Doomstrike missiles and a Vengeance cannon. This pair of Titans from Forge World (Delta Void) regularly support the regiments born of Campsie Glen Fleet Support When the regiments of the RRE are deployed abroad, they often call upon the ships of Battlefleet (Nelson) to assist in deploying them across the width and breadth of the galaxy. When available, the Royal Regiment are usually carried by the same vessels of the Imperial Navy including His Majesty the Emperors Ship "Paragon," HMES "Vengenace" & HMES "Crusader." *''Paragon'' (Emperor-class Battleship) - Usually serves as the flagship of the RRE command. Six other battleships & cruisers, various sizes. Two Tomb ships manned by Secutarii. Two small frigates housing the McGowan Guard. Armoured Assets Emperor's Hammer Supporting the Line Infantry Regiments, are Armored Regiments that are deployed that are mixed Armored and Super Heavy in their Roles. The RRE has three unique to their regiments, super heavy tanks. Known as Imperator malleus tanks, or Emperors Hammer, each tank is individually named and classed as dreadnought super heavy tanks. They are armed with the triple turreted Earthquake cannon and Mega Vulcan Bolter. The earthquake cannon fires three twenty-inch supersonic explosive armour-piercing shells, designed especially for Imperial Knight sized enemies, even able to knock down enemy Titans and an enemy fortress-monastery. Each battle tank is known as Ursus, Rhinoceros & Panthera Tigrs. They are kept separate from each other and surrounded by elites troops and battle tanks: *'Leman Russ Battle Tanks' *'Excruciator' - Russ fitted with a Lighting Ride battle turret. Exclusive to the Royal Reg *'Punisher Variant Russ Battle Tank' *'Vanquisher Variant Russ Battle Tank' *'Hailstorm Variant Russ Battle Tank' - Russ fitted with revolver rocket pod, capable of firing twenty-four rockets before changing to a new drum. Exclusive to Royal reg Regimental Equipment Standardised Equipment *'Las Rifle with Bayonet' *'MGL' - Ten per line, firing six HE grenades each. *'Sabre' - Utilised exclusively by the Regiments' officers along with Las Pistol or Hell Pistol. Specialist Equipment *'Sweepers' - light machine guns firing lead projectiles and housing one-hundred rounds or a belt of two-hundred. *'Hell Blasters' - LMG version of a Hellgun *'Hell Cannon' - HMG version of Hellgun *'Lascannon' *'Mortar' - various shell from HE, Black Phos, Nerve, Molten. *'Sweeper Cannon' - HMG *'Long Bolt' - Fires a 55. cal incendiary round up to two-miles. *'Royal Regiment Standard Uniform' - Consists of standard-issued Tunic, Tartan Kilt and Glengarry with feather. *'Load Bearing Harness' Regimental Tactics The Royal Regiment are frontline formation line infantry, operating in massive one-hundred soldier lines, with three rows. When standing their ground, the front line lays, with the second kneeling and third standing. Shots are fired in synchronized volleys, and each Guardsmen is primarily trained in precision close-quarter marksmanship. Three hundred exact Las shots fired per second is enough to suppress and stop even a platoon of Terminators. Trained to operate in structured formations, to fire in tune, they make perfect candidates against hordes. They can instantly change formation upon command, given the situation, such as; square, wedge, etc. Notable Units Notable Personnel Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours Troops of the RRE wear bright red tunics with tartan kilts and wear a Glengarry and have a three-foot-long bayonet attached to their rifle. Females wear shorter kilts. Daggers are placed on their boot. Kilt colours also represent the division they are from such as; the Highlanders, or Lowland Light. Each division wears a hackle, a coloured feather, in their Glengarry to identify which company they belong too, and Sergeants wearing a sash. Special weapon units wear a large black bearskin hat, comprising of Sweepers, Hell Blasters, etc, with Sergeants wearing a White bearskin. Regimental Crest Relations Allies *'McLeod's Beasts' *'McGowan Guard Rangers' *'Sanguinary Elite' Enemies *'Orks' *'Tyranids' *'Khornate Berserkers'